


Marco Polo

by starsontheshore



Series: The Light of the Sea [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chat is an idiot, F/M, Gen, Multi, Other, and ladybug is not impressed, super cracky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 10:01:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7840420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsontheshore/pseuds/starsontheshore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes in the middle of battle Ladybug and Chat are unable to find each other. Fortunately, they have a system in place for situations like these.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marco Polo

**Summary:** Sometimes in the middle of battle Ladybug and Chat are unable to find each other. Fortunately they have a system in place for situation like these.

**Pairing:** Ladybug/Chat friendship

If there was something she would never get used to, it was akuma battles. There was just so much happening at once she wasn't sure how she kept up. It was extremely demanding both mentally and physically. While she didn't have any injuries left on her after she cleansed the butterfly, sometimes she still felt the after effects. And many times she was kept up at night, thinking about all the split second decision she had to make that day.

The only reason she was still somewhat sane was because of her partner. Her partner that just so happened to be missing.

Again.

She needed to find Chat. If she didn't then- well she didn't even want to think about what would happen.

She bounced from rooftop to rooftop, trying to find him in the rubble of the broken houses, but the dust clouds that were forming made it hard to see. She jumped to the highest building that looked as if it wouldn't collapse under her. Her eyes narrowed, trying to pinpoint where Chat may have fallen. The longer she was unable to find him, the more panic rose in her throat. She was running out of time. She needed to find him now. She needed to find him before-

"Marco!"

She froze and her head swung left to stare at another building. Somehow with all the damage around the area, this was left barely touched. Some windows looked slightly cracked, but overall it was mostly undamaged.

She didn't move for a few seconds, praying that this wasn't happening to her.

"Marco!" She heard again, this time more clear than the last.

She looked to the heavens before mumbling a defeated "Polo."

A few seconds went by and then she heard it again.

"Marco!"

She slightly huffed and marched towards the tall building. The dust was settling and it was easier to see. More civilians had decided to check out the latest battle and there was a small crowd forming, but she was still unable to see Chat.

She cleared her throat, "Polo."

"Marco!"

Ladybug gritted her teeth and glanced at the whispering crowd, "Polo!"

The whispers of the crowd became louder as she felt her cheeks flush. She averted her gaze back towards the window, her eyes darting between each visible window.

There!

There he was, on the ground floor with one arm pressed against the wall and the other loosely hanging out of the window. She saw him grin mischievously before cupping his hands around his mouth.

"MARCO!"

"I SAID POLO GODDAMMIT!" She snarled before dragging him out through the window by his hair.

"There you are!" Chat grinned up at her as she lugged him through the crowd. "I was so worried when I lost you."

She grit her teeth once more, "Next time just call me you damn cat."


End file.
